Stop
by 96Cheesecake
Summary: Baca aja... fufufu... kalo ada kurang kasi tau aja ya... [AkaKuro]


Om Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei, minjem Kuroko sama Akashi ya... :v ntar aja kok

A-a-ano... be-be-bertemu lagi de-dengan saya... ini bu-bukan panpik BL kok... Cuma temenan... ehem... saya menghargai review kalian... kalau ada salah tolong komentar... makasih...

Mungkin ada typo bertebaran di mana-mana ya... hohoho

* * *

Lagi-lagi ia melempar boneka itu. Sebuah boneka anak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum. Matanya dari kancing dan senyuman di mulutnya dijahit dengan benang. Boneka itu juga mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi biru dan celana hitam. Boneka itu tak terlalu besar. Hanya seukuran botol minuman saja.

Di saat marah, kesal, frustasi, boneka itu selalu dijadijan bahan pelampiasan. Dilempar, dibanting, bahkan pernah hingga isi dari boneka itu dikeluarkannya dengan gunting.

Dia pernah menemukan boneka itu saat ia masih kecil. Awalnya boneka itu ia rawat baik-baik. Ia sangat senang dengan boneka ia sedih, ia seperti 'curhat' dengan boneka itu walaupun tahu tak akan ada jawaban. Jika bonekanya menjawab, siapa yang tak kaget? Tak ada salahnya kan? Tidak memendam sendirian, setidaknya ada yang mendengar.

Entah kenapa suatu hari, ia marah sekali dan melempar boneka itu. Sejak itu ia selalu menyakitinya. Boneka itu adalah bahan pelampiasan. Dilempar, dibanting, digunting, ada juga ditusuk.

Kali ini? Boneka itu dilempar ke dinding. Mungkin kalau boneka itu bisa berbicara, ia pasti akan mengeluh kesakitan. Dipukul saja sudah sakit, apalagi dilempar, kan? Dilempar sangat keras ke dinding pasti sakit.

"Tolong hentikan..." mungkin itulah yang dibilang boneka itu. Memohon... untuk tidak disakiti lagi. Lelah disakiti, tapi boneka itu tak bisa mengeluh.

Apakah boneka itu punya perasaan? Apakah boneka itu hidup?

Atau...

Siapakah boneka itu?

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus membuat sore hari itu sejuk. Kebanyakan orang menikmatinya. Sore yang tenang, tidak panas dan tidak hujan, tenang, sejuk. Sore yang indah bukan? Ada yang bersepeda, berlari, berjalan, bermain basket, dan anak yang satu ini... hanya menonton. Sepertinya ia ingin ikut menikmati sore itu. Tapi mungkin ada sebuah alasan yang membuatnya hanya duduk dan menonton.

Angin yang berhembus mengenai rambut birunya sepertinya membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Ia pun merapikannya karena mulai mengganggu pandangannya.

"Kelihatannya kau dari tadi menonton. Mau main bersamaku?" ajak seorang anak dengan rambut merah yang berdiri di depan anak tadi. Anak berambut merah ini adalah anak yang bermain basket tadi. yang ditonton oleh anak dengan rambut biru tadi.

Setelah rambutnya tidak menggangu pandangannya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat anak yang tadi mengajaknya. Anak yang mengajaknya adalah yang ditontonnya tadi. beruntung bukan?

"Namamu siapa?" tanya anak yang berdiri tadi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Jawab anak yang ternyata bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut.

"Akashi Seijuro. Aku selalu melihatmu menonton. Mau bermain basket bersamaku?" kali ini Akashi mengajaknya lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan mengajarimu." Potongnya. Segera mereka berdua bermain basket bersama. Kuroko lebih senang sekarang. Punya teman baru, dan sekarang tak perlu bosan menonton lagi.

Akhirnya kedua anak itu pergi bermain basket. Walaupun masih kecil, Akashi sudah mahir bermain bola basket. Ia sangat lincah membuat Kuroko kagum dan terus memuji teman barunya itu.

"Ano... maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Ini sudah mulai gelap. Aku harus pulang." Pamit Kuroko kepada Akashi.

"Baiklah. Besok?" tanya Akashi.

"Aku akan datang, Akashi-kun. Jaa." Kata Kuroko sambil pergi.

Kuroko senang sekali. Dia mendapat seorang teman baru yang baik. Dia berjalan pulang dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Tentu saja ia tak sabar menunggu esok. Bertemu lagi dengan teman barunya itu. Bermain bersama lagi. Ia tak perlu menonton lagi. Ada yang mengajaknya bermain sekarang. Ada yang mengajari bagaimana varanya bermain bola basket sekarang.

* * *

Seperti janjinya, jam yang sama, Kuroko datang ke lapangan basket kemarin. Kali ini sepi. "Sepertinya Akashi-kun belum datang." Guman Kuroko sambil melihat sekeliilingnya. Yah sepertinya begitu. Taman tetap ramai. Walaupun banyak orang, tetaplah yang ditunggu Kuroko hanyalah temannya yang bertemu dengannya kemarin. Tentu saja Kuroko tak sabar.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi dari jauh. Kuroko segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Akashi sedang berjalan sambil membawa bola basket ke sana. Kuroko tersenyum dan Akashi membalas senyuman itu. Kuroko senang akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga. Sebenarnya ingin Kuroko bertanya kenapa temannya itu bisa telat. Tapi, ia membuang rasa penasaran itu jauh-jauh.

"Akashi-kun." Panggilnya saat Akashi sudah berada di depannya.

"Ayo kita bermain lagi." Kata Akashi sambil memberikan bola itu kepada Kuroko.

Tak lama mereka bermain, terdengar sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi Akashi. "Akashi-sama... hah... jangan kabur saja. Ayahmu mencarimu." Kata seorang perempuan, salah satu maid di rumah Akashi. Akashi yang melihat orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu terlihat marah. Wajak Akashi terlihat marah sekali atau mungkin lebih seperti kesal.

"Aku muak. Aku ingin bebas." Kata Akashi sambil menunduk. Kuroko ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghibur Akashi... tapi apa? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sekarang ia hanya bisa menontonnya.

Sebentar kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Akashi berlari meninggalkan tempat itu yang langsung disusul oleh Kuroko dan maid tadi. Walaupun masih kecil, dia lumayan lincah. Larinya juga cepat membuat kedua orang tadi kewalahan mencarinya.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun..." panggil Kuroko setelah lumayan lama mencari Akashi. Ia bersembunyi di antara tanaman. Tak ada orang di sekitar sana. Sekarang hanya mereka berdua. Lumayan juga tempat persembunyian Akashi, membuat orang lain susah menemukannya. Tapi, mungkin itu pengecualian untuk Kuroko. Ia menemukan Akashi sekarang.

"Aku ingin bebas seperti anak lain, Tetsuya..." kata Akashi sambil menunduk. Menunduk sedih seperti ingin menangis.

"Akashi kun..." apa yang harus dikatakan Kuroko? Ia bingung. Ia hanya bisa memanggil nama temannya itu. Tentu Kuroko ingin menghibur Akashi, tapi bagaiman caranya? Ia harus membuat sebuah wajah lucu? Hei, ini bukan waktunya bercanda! Dan kelihatannya Akashi tak suka bercanda. Ia orang yang serius.

"Aku ingin bebas... aku ingin bebas... aku bosan hidup seperti ini..." kali ini ia berkata sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko bisa melihat mata Akashi yang seperti hampir menangis itu.

"Akashi-kun..." kali ini Kuroko memanggil nama temannya itu lagi. "Aku senang bertemu dengan Akashi-kun..." Kuroko menghela napas. "Tapi tolong jangan buat orang lain khawatir. Tolong kembalilah." Kata Kuroko. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia mungkin akan menangis bersama Akashi sekarang. Mungkin ini hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Tak adil bukan? Mereka baru saja bertemu, dan langsung berpisah.

"Tetsuya.." panggil Akashi

"Di sana anda rupanya! Saatnya pulang." Kali ini Akashi menurut saja saat dirinya sudah ditemukan. Ia pulang saja. Mengikuti kata temannya itu. Ia tak ingin membuat orang khawatir. Setidaknya kali ini ia mengikuti saran temannya. Walaupun tahu mereka tak akan bertemu lagi.

"Jaa, Akashi-kun." Bisik Kuroko.

'Aku senang punya teman seperti Akashi-kun. Aku senang. Aku ingin bermain basket lagi bersamanya.' Begitu pikir Kuroko.

"Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang salah? Apakah Akashi akan marah? Aku pulang saja."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? :v**

 **Oh ya hari ini yaoi day lho... hoho... pasangan favorit kalian siapa? saya AkaKuro... hehehe**

 **Ada kekurangan? Tolong disampaikan di kolom review... mohon bantuannya... *bow***

 **REVIEW! TAK REVIEW, GUNTING AKASHI MELAYANG/ PLAK**


End file.
